


Three Together, Three Apart

by oceanlumine



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: F/F, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlumine/pseuds/oceanlumine
Summary: Work in progress! Expect mainly OC's crossing over before, during, and after the main plot of the trilogy.





	Three Together, Three Apart

**I struggle to tell this story. It’s not mine to tell, first of all. It’s another’s. Yours, you understand? This is a story about the world’s rebirth, but it is also a story of great loss. Yours. Hers.**

**But you’re hardly in a position to say much. Let me try, for nothing succeeds without trial and failure in the Stillness, this continent bisected which you—and, in a fashion, I—call our home. In the aftermath of Gaewha and Alabaster Tenring’s rending of the world, all things may now be different, if we have the will to change them. I, certainly, know this truth firsthand. Where to start? Where you remember, perhaps, what came before.**

**So, let me try to speak of her.**

**You.**

**I hope you’ll forgive me for reopening this wound.**

**This is the story of a beginning and an ending.**


End file.
